


ghost sex

by frozenburritos



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: First Kiss, Humiliation, M/M, also implied alex/nona, aw, but its cute, but not really cuz its resolved in like 2 seconds i'm a baby honestly, sort of angsty?, this is short sorry, u can decide if they're dating or not cuz i love yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenburritos/pseuds/frozenburritos
Summary: what happens if you take nona at harden tower, leaving jonas and ren alone.alt. - major dick harden is a major part of the beginning of jonas and ren's relationship.





	ghost sex

“What?! You’re taking her instead of me? We’ve been together all night tonight Alex, we had this whole, I dunno, sibling bonding thing going on!” Jonas yelled, not really mad at Alex. He wasn’t really mad at anybody that night. Accidentally calling the cutest boy he’d seen in a while a burnout probably wasn’t helping his stress levels either.

“Well I am, and just for the record I chose Nona so that you two can talk about what just happened and get it sorted out. We have to stick together after this, and I don’t want bad blood,” Alex said confidently. Truthfully, she was making up what she was saying as she went. It sounded good to her, though.

“Fine, whatever,” Jonas grumbled, absentmindedly flicking his lighter on and off. He was waiting until the girls left to smoke as an attempt to try and avoid the inevitable nagging about lung problems.

“Alright, we’re out of here, Jonas stop smoking or else you’re going to die a premature death,” Alex said with a sigh on her way out of the room on top of the Comm tower, boots echoing over the silent valley below as she descended out of view with Nona in tow.

Instantly Jonas’ hands were fishing in his pockets for the trusty box of cancer he knew would at least slightly dissipate his nerves. Once located, he rushed out to the edge of the tower, lighting the smoke and taking a long drag.

Ren felt horrible. He snuck glances at Jonas as he stood outside, brows permanently creased in a frustrated glare. The fire in his hands was getting shorter, ashes falling from the end like the petals on a dying flower. He couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I’m sorry,” he breathed into the air, scrambling out onto to the balcony as quickly as he could. “I’m sorry,” he restated as soon as he thought Jonas was within hearing distance. Jonas was surprised by his behavior as it was— he’d never seen anybody apologize for something so soon— when Ren fell to his knees dramatically. “I’m sorry.” Startled, Jonas kneeled down to meet Ren at eye level.

“Hey, it’s okay Ren, it’s fine. I’m not mad at you. I don’t really think you’re a burnout, I’m stressed ‘sall,” he said, tentatively reaching a hand out to lift his chin up. “You’re a good guy, Ren.”

Extending the olive branch as far as he could, Jonas braced Ren by the elbows and stood up, pulling the smaller boy with him. The two stood in silence for a moment, staring into each other’s faces. The intensity of Ren’s gaze was slightly concerning Jonas, but he said nothing.

“I-I’m blaming this on the weed,” Ren mumbled, looking up at Jonas with a new pair of glassy eyes. Jonas was confused to say the least, opening his mouth to ask what Ren had meant when _bam_. Ren had his own mouth covering it sloppily. The words were swallowed down in a sea of understanding like beach waves crashing against the shore. Neither were quite sober, and neither were quite themselves, but in the moment it was right.

Ren moved away first, frantically searching Jonas’ face for any signs of returned feelings. No words were exchanged but they weren’t needed when Jonas moved his arms to encircle Ren’s waist, pushing him backwards as he stepped forward to return to the Comm tower radio room. Ren was unsure of what he was planning, but he placed tipsy trust into his hands anyway.

“It sounds stupid now that I think about it but this somehow seems more private,” Jonas chuckled, half to himself. 

“Who said this has to be private,” Ren slurred mischievously, taking Jonas’ low chuckle all the way up to a momentary laugh. He shook his head as he gripped the back of Ren’s neck, an obvious cue to continue what they had started. Ren was slowly scooting backwards, a movement that was hardly acknowledged by either boy.

While they had started somewhere around the middle of the office, Ren’s simple movement was drawing them closer and closer to the control panel for the intercom radio. Neither of them noticed how close they truly were until Ren was butted up against it, reaching out a hand to steady himself without thinking. In the moment, the button underneath Ren’s shiny black nails hardly seemed to matter.

-

Alex looked up from her conversation with Nona as the speaker system crackled to life. A shot of panic ran through her, immediately expecting bad news.

“Oh my God,” Nona said, dinner plate eyes and pale complexion causing her to resemble a deer in headlights. 

“Is that… moaning?” Alex asked, more confused than she had been the entire night.

“I… I think so? Is this a joke or something?” Nona asked, nervously stepping closer to Alex. 

Both stood in shocked silence for a moment as the noise continued loudly over the speakers. 

“Ghost sex?” Nona blurted out suddenly. Alex’s eyes snapped over to the shorter girl, the corners of her mouth twitching up as she realized what she had said. The two of them started laughing, cheerful and true, creating a blanket of calm over the terrifying night. 

“O-oh my God,” Ren’s voice quietly echoed, as if it were far away from the intercom microphone. Both girls quieted slightly to hear what he could possibly say. 

“T-that was, was the ghosts, it was a prank, we heard it too- gosh was that weird. Those ghosts sure are- sure do have a good sense of humor,” he rambled. Alex noticed that he was somewhat out of breath, panting like he’d been jogging. Or kissing somebody. 

“Jonas is, outside, he’s smoking, yeah he- he heard it too, rushed in as soon as he did, uh, tell ‘em buddy,” instantly Alex’s hand was on her forehead, a sigh escaping her body out of secondhand embarrassment. 

“Ren, scoot your big head over,” Jonas’ voice replied from far away. A shuffling of clothes was heard, and the sound was clearer. “Let’s never talk about this ever again. Ever.” 

With a click, the radio system was off. 

“Ghost sex,” Alex repeated after a moment of silence, shaking her head and continuing her story as she and Nona continued to look for the key that would help them be free of the nightmarish island.


End file.
